percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Raindrops (Chapter 1)
I wondered how long this school would last. This time it got blown up by a gothic weirdo on my first day. New world record! My name is Rain Loxar. Yes, it is a really weird name, but make fun of it, and prepare for ice cold water in your face. I was born in England and currently live in London, going to Saint Amelias school for gifted and troubled children. The moment I stepped out of the house, rain clouds gathered and it began to rain. I dont know why, but where ever I go, it rains. I've never seen a bright sky. Ever. So when I was going to school, with my umbrella opened, I began to notice peculiar things; a man with one eye going on the Tube, a small green looking teenager leaning against a oak tree, and finally, a woman with two snake trunks for legs. After seeing this, I quickly rushed onto the Tube from Angel to Liverpool Street and spedaway the moment the doors opened. When I got to school, I was greeted by a bright pink paper aeroplane, reeking of designer perfume, flying in my direction. I ducked it quickly, and walked slowly to my desk and tried to put my stuff away with out anyone noticing me. It didn't work. The worlds most pink girly girl never ignores me. Candyfloss (Her real name is Flossie, but she smacks anyone who doesnt call her "Candyfloss" with her designer pink and sparkly clutchbag) walks up to me with her gang, " The Glitter Gals", and leans on my desk. " Well, well,well! If it isn't the wet nerd with no sense of style!" She hissed at me. Don't ask me why she hisses words, I don't know. "Get lost Glitter Gertrude." I said with a sigh. Her reaction was just what I wanted; Her face went a little bit red and she stormed off, muttering about something to do with make up probably. Just at that moment, the teacher began to screech at us to be quiet. She was yelling something about a new student all the way from America. The Glitter Gals started to get excited, they always want more people to be in their gang. Then the new child walked in. To put it simply, she was a goth. No glitter. No pink. Flossie's idea of a nightmare. "This is Samantha Bones!" The Teach er barked angrily, "Go sit there! Next to Rain Loxar!". Samantha reluctantly plonked her stuff down and eyed me suspicously. She muttered something about me "Being the one". I have idea who "The one" is. And I don't want to find out. At the end of school, Samantha walked up to me whispered something I couldn't hear. When I asked her to say that again, she dragged me by the hair into the science room and threw me on the floor. "What was that for!?" I asked angrily. "I just saved your life so be grateful!". I was puzzled and looked around, "Saved my life?" I said with a impatient sigh. Suddenly, Flossie opened the Science lab door and locked it behind her. Samatha inhaled sharply and grabbed a dissection knife from a table and got into a fighting position. I looked at her, gobsmacked; "What..." I muttered. Flossie grappled in her bag and drew out some pink powder. In a flash, Flossie had chucked the powder on the floor, sending a cloud of into the room, like a smokescreen, but pinker. Samantha cursed under her breath and suddenly chucked the knife at the wall. There was a screech and Flossie emerged clutching the knife that Samantha had thrown, and smiling like a psychopath. "Well! Looks like I got two for the price of one..." Her smile widend and she pounced like a tiger onto Samatha and wrestked with her for a moment before jumping up and trying to scratch her with her pink and sparkly nails, which had somehow grown in length. Samatha rushed towards her bag, while throwing a knife in the direction of Flossie, and grabbed a sheathed sword. I looked at the weapon, terrified at what they would do next. Samantha unsheathed her sword, and charged at Flossie. Samantha stabbed and slashed at the Glitter Gals leader, but Flossie was faster; she jumped back at the stabs and ducked the slashes. Just then, her hair lit up like dry tinder wood, the flames licking her hair and swaying like grass in the wind. I gave a choked gasp, and backed away slowly. "I knew you were a Empousa..." Samatha muttered darkly. Flossie pounced again and raked her claws against Samanthas stomach, causing her to scream in anger and pain. It dawned on me that Samatha had saved me from Flossie, a monster from who knows where. I had to help Samantha. I grabbed a bottle labeled "Dangerous Paroxide. Keep away from heat" and chucked it at Flossie. I just had time to yell for Samatha to duck before the bottle exploded, sending shards of glass into Flossies skin and clothes. Flossie screamed in outrage and clasped her head in her bleeding hands. Samatha grabbed more bottles of the explosive chemical and put it in a circle around Flossie iin no time at all. Samatha did something I doubt a normal person could do: she raised one hand (Grabbing my wrist in the other) and sent a jet of black flames towards the bottles of Peroxide. I was being pulled out of the grimy science lab window by someone who was about to blow up a room with a flaming girl still inside. Thgat was weird. The moment we got out of the window, there was a wail and a huge explosion that caused the windows in the school to shatter all at once. Samatha did a forward roll on the pavement when she landed. I how ever, landed not at all gracefully; crumpling on the ground with a yelp. I clasped my ultramarine umbrella in my hands and said fearfully; "You just blew up the science lab with a pink glittery girl with hair on fire inside..." Samatha looked at me strangely and muttered "So what if I did? Anyway, I need to get you to a safe place." Just then, a woman with snakes for hair landed on the roof of the school and chucked a javelin twoards us.